Update:The Easter Bunny's Workshop
The Easter Bunny's Workshop After adding a mysterious ingredient to his chocolate recipe, an evil chocolate chicken has emerged and is destroying the Easter bunny's workshop! He is in need of your help. To start this year's Easter event, head south of Falador and talk to the Easter bunny just outside his warren. If you choose to help the Easter bunny and manage to deal with the pesky evil chocolate chicken, you will be rewarded with all previous Easter event rewards as well as a few new ones! You will receive the following new rewards: *Bunny top *Bunny legs *Bunny paws *Chronicle - a book which can be charged with cards purchased from Diango. These charges can then be used as teleports to the Champions' Guild. You can purchase up to 10 of these cards per day from Diango. Along with the following rewards from previous years: *Bunny ears *2x Easter egg *Bunny feet *Rubber chicken *Easter ring *Chicken outfit *Easter basket *Bunny hop emote So, what are you waiting for? A distressed Easter bunny awaits your help just south of Falador! Make your way there and lend him a helping hand. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *A Deadman mode world (357) has been removed so it can be used during the Deadman Invitational tournament taking place next week. *The community tool has been updated to spawn Easter eggs. *You are now much less likely to fail when digging a tree or fruit tree stump - which was frustrating due to the speed fruit trees regrow. *You can no longer interact with the boxes by the bank chest in the Blast Furnace. *The Mountain Camp guard will no longer inform you unnecessarily that you may pass freely into the Mountain Camp when climbing the rockslide. Bugfixes *Volcanic Sulphur is now destroyed on death. *Items dropped on safe-death that couldn't be protected due to a full inventory now remain on the ground for one hour. *Grammar has been corrected when the duel tracker informs you that you have won or lost just 1 duel. *The Ardougne diary task to teleport to the essence mine can now be completed through Wizard Cromperty's dialogue as well as his right click option. *The Nightmare Zone coffers can now hold up to 40k coins in Deadman mode. *The female farming kit will no longer count as 2 costumes towards the armour case limit. *A spawn for implings in central Kourend has been moved out of the blocked area. *A typo has been fixed when smelting in the Elemental Workshop. *A typo has been corrected when destroying Fremennik sea boots. *The Quest cape and its hood can now be alched like skillcapes. *Extended the duration of Cerberus' flame spit attack animation to line up with how long you take damage. *The Fremennik diary task to steal from the Baker's stall will now complete if you steal a chocolate cake or a loaf of bread as well as for stealing a regular cake. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team